


The Hounds of Winter

by Jeredu



Series: Räven och Slottet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Mentions of various other HP characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: Jade soon finds that he cannot escape well meaning friends any more than he can escape the ripples from past incidents. Sometimes, it's okay to let oneself be caught.





	The Hounds of Winter

 

Jasper had been starting to think he was the only Slytherin at Hogwarts who didn’t subscribe to the elitist game of House rivalry and clique culture. Apparently, he was wrong. Another student in his year - Jozette Cecille, if he remembered correctly - couldn’t quite hide her disapproval as Minerva Mcgonagall had to break up a row between a group of younger students- Gryffindors and Slytherins, as if that was any surprise.

He decided to take a chance, since his own House had not been the most pleasant place of late. The majority of them thought him too soft; he thought them too old-fashioned. You didn’t get far in the modern world by making the majority of it dislike you. Jozette seemed like a practically minded person, for a witch, and she might be a good ally.

 

“You’d think they’d get tired of it after the ninetieth time or so,” he muttered, under his breath. He didn’t miss the way her eyes came to rest sharply on him, considering, as he turned his attention to his breakfast.

“It’s very… childish,” she allowed, not entirely sure what to make of him, given that they’d rarely spoken before.

“Well, they are children. But they don’t seem to care about what kind of person anyone is beyond the color of their robes.”

“Of course you would say that,” she murmured, somewhat amused. “I’ve seen the kind of company _you_ keep. The rumors don’t bother you?”

Jasper chuckled. “They bother me less than the idea of letting pride get in the way of reason. I thought we were supposed to be _clever._ Pride is a Gryffindor thing, isn’t it?”

She tapped a finger on the table. “Not necessarily. Some of them are reasonable and level-headed, if still very… bold.”

Well. That was certainly something he hadn't expected to hear.

“Hmmm. I'm surprised any of them would've gotten over themselves long enough to have a civil conversation with you,” he mused, recalling the near anarchy that had enveloped his Potions class, which was split between Slytherin and Gryffindor, both of which had an odd number of students in his year. “I don't suppose you're talking about Aslan…?”

Clearly, that had been the wrong - or _right_ \- thing to say, as Jozette flushed faintly and set her silverware down with a bit more force than necessary.

“I’ve barely even spoken to him,” she replied, not making eye contact.

“But you _have_ spoken to him,” Jasper concluded. “As far as Gryffindors go, he's not a bad sort. Did you know Professor Slughorn pairs us up in Potions? I figure it's because we're the only ones from rival houses who aren't likely to blow the place up.”

That earned him an appreciative chuckle from Jozette, at least. “How could I not know? I was there. Our housemates were more scandalized than I've ever seen them.”

Jasper shrugged, pushing his plate aside. “Which is just silly. We’re here to learn. They should save it for the Quidditch pitch, don’t you think?” He gathered up his things and prepared to head to class.

“Indeed,” she replied, smiling faintly.

“Maybe I'll talk to Aslan a bit more just to spite them.”

* * *

As it turned out, Aslan Frings was refreshingly willing to look past House lines - a good thing, since Slughorn had assigned them a joint project to complete over the winter holidays based on the work they'd started in class. Jasper watched with somewhat exasperated amusement as the other Gryffindors conveyed their condolences to the other boy. Jasper’s own housemates found this predicament hilarious, one of them nudging him a bit harder than necessary as they filed out of the room.

That’s just what you get for cozying up to the likes of him, his housemates had sneered. In truth, they needn't pick the same partner for the homework as they'd been assigned in class, but the other Slytherin students had quickly closed ranks.

 

“Keep that up, and I won't help you with advanced charms anymore,” Jasper teased, earning a scowl. He might not be well liked by many of his housemates, but they respected his skill and the fact that he was one of the more easygoing Prefects. Information and favors was the preferred currency among the Slytherin students, and Jasper carefully maintained neutrality by establishing himself as a valuable resource on both counts. His housemates would always choose one of their own over another house or the embarrassment of asking for tutoring.

He'd caught a few of the younger Slytherins trying to bully a tiny Ravenclaw into writing their essays for them, once. Jasper had quietly pulled his younger housemates aside and informed them that if it was so unbecoming to associate with the other houses, it was even more shameful to claim their work as one’s own. If they needed help so badly, Jasper could coach them and proofread, given that he'd taken the same classes.

When questioned by his older classmates, Jasper pointed out that he hadn't lost his pride, either. Slytherin students had a reputation to maintain.

Certainly, negotiating with his peers when they were all so divided had been a trying experience on occasion. He couldn't help but wonder if Aslan endured similar treatment. Gryffindors were notoriously stubborn and righteous, after all.

 

“Sorry about that,” Aslan sighed. “They all think I'm just being polite when I tell them I don't mind working with you.”

Jasper laughed. “If it starts getting out of hand, you can always pretend you hate it. I won't be offended.”

That earned him a chuckle from the other boy. He and Jasper agreed on a place to meet later in the evening. Normally, Jasper’s preferred place to study with Jade and Peony was the secret room, but he wasn't about to take Aslan there without consulting. He picked one of their other favorite haunts- an unused classroom down in the dungeons near Potions. If Jade or Peony came looking for him, that would be one of the first places to check. He almost wished the House system could be dissolved; it made working on assignments with friends that much more difficult when they couldn't use a common room.

Jasper parted ways with Aslan, wondering if it might be worth the hassle to have a friend in his rival House. At the very least, Aslan would make for a good ally in times like these. Aslan seemed like the sort who stood by his principles without being blinded by traditional views, and wizards like that were becoming far too scarce, in Jasper’s opinion.

* * *

Jasper needn’t have worried. As he emerged from his final class before the winter break, he found that Peony was already waiting for him in the corridor. Jasper admitted that he'd invited a classmate to meet him in the unused classroom so that they could finalize plans for an assignment.

 

“I don't want to keep him waiting, but you're welcome to join us,” Jasper clarified. “I haven't seen Jade all day, so could you pass that along for me?”

Peony sighed, running an agitated hand through his already unruly mane. “That's the thing; I haven't seen him, either. He wasn't at the usual spot or in the library, so I was actually headed down to the classroom to check. I mean, he could be in the Ravenclaw dorm, but it's a bit early for him to head that way…”

 

Peony couldn’t quite squash the worry that Jade might be having second thoughts about the change in status quo. It had been two days since then, and Peony had barely seen Jade since. If not for the fox slipping into his room, Peony would have suspected that Jade wanted nothing to do with him. But all he’d seen of the other boy were a few glimpses at a distance. Last night, Jade hadn’t shown at all. Peony understood the need for space, he _did,_ but given everything that had recently happened, he couldn’t help but worry.

That was what friends _did._

 

“It can’t hurt to look.”

* * *

Jade was, in fact, in the classroom. He had apparently been using it to brew a potion of some kind, likely with Slughorn’s approval. But he barely glanced up when the door opened to admit Peony and Jasper, instead hastening to finish capping the last vial. Peony sniffed, his eyes narrowing as he tried to identify the potion. Upon recognition, Peony’s brow furrowed with worry.

 

“Jade… is that a sleeping draught?”

Jade quietly _Accio’d_ the last of his things, packing them neatly away. “Yes. The relevant professors are well aware, so there’s no need to fret. I’m not foolish enough to brew sedative potions under suspension without permission.”

 

Jade clearly had no intention of staying, rising and making for the door.

“Excuse me,” he murmured, trying to brush past his friends, but he was stopped when Peony’s hand grasped his shoulder.

 

Peony didn’t speak at first, merely taking a moment to _really_ look Jade over, in the light, for the first time in weeks. Jade had always been rather pale and thin, but his face looked almost drawn. There was a tired _dullness_ in Jade’s red eyes, which normally gleamed like wicked rubies, and Peony didn’t like it.

“...We need to talk,” Peony sighed, but the statement was punctuated by a sharp knock on the door and a muffled “Jasper?”

 

Jasper slipped past them with an apology and opened the door; Peony withdrew his hand. Aslan paused at the doorframe, looking uncertain. 

“We’re just on our way out, don't worry,” Peony assured, extending a hand in greeting. “Peony. This is Jade,” Peony added, because Jade didn't look to be in a mood to bother with social pleasantries.

“Aslan Frings,” the Gryffindor replied with a smile, taking the offered hand. “I have potions with Jasper and we got roped into a joint assignment.”

Peony made brief, light conversation but his thoughts continued to circle worriedly around Jade. Aslan seemed to sense that something was keeping Peony preoccupied, because he quickly stepped aside and said “Well, don't let me keep you. We should get to work, anyway.”

“Right,” Peony replied, blinking. “We’ll get out of your hair. C’mon, Jade,” he murmured, tugging at the loose sleeve of the other’s robe. Jade resigned himself to being led along, though he looked more closed off than Peony had seen him in years.

* * *

Peony didn't actually _drag_ Jade to the secret room, but even once within the safety of its confines, Jade was watching him like a cornered animal. From what was Jade fleeing?

 

“Look,” Peony started. “I'm sorry if I pressured you.” It couldn't be a coincidence that the human Jade was completely avoiding him _now._ “I was too forward, and you have enough on your mind right now without me jumping you like a bloody _idiot.”_

Jade blinked, regarding him with a hint of confusion. “Why are you apologizing? If I said it was fine, it was fine.”

Peony folded his arms and gave Jade a long look. “Even if you say so, you don't _look_ fine, and you haven't… you haven't been yourself lately. I know _why,”_ he added when Jade looked like he was about to interrupt with a protest.

“I know,” Peony repeated in a tired tone. “Don't give me that poppycock about being fine. _I’m_ not completely fine, and I wasn't nearly as close to her as you.” Indeed, Peony had felt shaken by the death of such a gifted and brilliant witch- a teacher, and someone he respected a fair bit more than the people who raised him. Had she not intervened, he would have lost Jade.

 

And then Jade had been ripped away before it could really even sink in, to stand trial for murder at the age of sixteen, accused of having a hand in the death of the person he idolized. The way Jade had been around Professor Nebilim, it was like he thought she hung the moon in the sky.

Jade had come back hurting and fragile in a fierce kind of way, and Peony had never felt so keenly aware of how vulnerable human lives truly were. It dawned on him that perhaps Jade might only now be realizing this as well.

 

“Peony,” Jade interjected, tone flat. “I don't need to be coddled. And _you_ don't need to endanger your standing by associating with me unnecessarily.”

 

Peony was taken aback. “Unnec… _Is that what you think?_ " He couldn't keep the incredulity from his tone, and he walked over to stand before Jade, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“It's okay to _not_ be okay, Jade. Blimey, hasn't anyone told you that? And I'm not here because of… of some _misguided_ sense of _obligation.”_ He spat the word like a curse. “I’m here because I _want_ to be. I'm here because I care - because I'm _worried_ about you. You know me; I do what I want.”

Jade was silent for a moment, considering before replying. “There is no point in fretting over me. I am taking whatever measures are available to me when needed. There’s nothing further to be done.”

 

Peony wanted to shake him. He did, but gently. “ _Listen to me_ , Jade,” he commanded, and to his surprise, Jade’s mouth snapped shut, and those red eyes finally, _finally_ met his. “I know you don’t like socializing, but basic human contact might go a longer way than you think. Don’t shut us out, _especially_ right now. I can’t stop thinking, _what if that had been you_?”

He paused, breathing heavily. Realizing that Jade _really_ didn’t need any more bruises, Peony released him and took a step back. “I’m sorry. I’m a little off-balance right now, I guess. And I _know_ you’re not okay, and that’s fine. But _I’d_ feel better if you didn’t act like such a stranger, okay? And... I mean if nothing else, you know Jasper and I have your back. That counts for something, I hope.”

 

There was a very faint, very tired, and very genuine beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of Jade’s mouth.

 

“I… suppose it does,” he murmured thoughtfully. “Hm. Since you _insist,..._ I’ll give it a go.”

Peony deflated in relief. “Glad to hear it. Also, it _can’t_ be good to keep using sleeping aids like that, as I’m sure you know. Please don’t be afraid to come by. You’re starting to look like a… a vampire, or something.”

Jade snorted. “I am _well_ aware of the repercussions of misuse. Why do you think I visited you at all?”

Peony pretended to look hurt. “Because I’m so lovable and cuddly? And because my cute little Jade is practically a House celebrity by now?”

“Hm. Remind me to look for a concealed route to the Slytherin dorms, then.”

 

Peony scoffed, but inwardly, the tension was finally loosening, like a band constricting his heart had finally snapped and fallen away. Jade would be okay. _They_ would be okay. It would take time, but that was more than fine.

 

“Nah, that den of snakes wouldn’t appreciate you properly.”

 

Change of heart or no, the fact remained that Jade looked like Death warmed over. Peony beckoned Jade over to the sizeable couch, bidding him to sit. To Peony’s amusement, Jade changed into a fox and leapt up onto it, curling up with a sigh. Peony chuckled, deciding that it wasn't worth dragging Jade all the way to the Great Hall for a meal when he was this tired. It was still fairly early, so it surely wouldn't hurt for Jade to squeeze a nap in.

 

“...Wait right here. I'll be back, okay? I just need to grab a few things.”

 

Jade flicked an ear at him but didn't move otherwise. Taking that as an affirmative, Peony slipped out of the Room.

* * *

Peony had learned about the secret entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens in his second year, and he had become a fairly regular visitor ever since. Certainly, the Founders must have had a sense of humor and mischief to hide the entrance behind a _ticklish_ painting of fruit.

He was greeted warmly, and Peony quickly explained his request. The House Elves were delighted to help, as he'd anticipated. Peony’s compliments were well deserved. He might not agree with the wizarding world’s readiness to take advantage of the elves’ pride in their unparalleled service, but Hogwarts certainly treated the elves well, and the elves were genuinely happy. Not even half an hour passed before a basket was pressed into Peony’s arms, and he expressed his delight and gratitude as he left for the hidden room once more. 

* * *

Jade appeared to have dozed off during the wait, but he woke immediately at the soft creak of the door. Peony wondered if Jade was simply a light sleeper; a bad combination when he was being hounded by night terrors that made his sleep fitful at best.

 

“I hope you have some appetite; I asked the kitchen staff to whip something up since you're in no state to hike down to the Great Hall.”

 

Jade’s little black nose was twitching at the scents wafting from the basket. After a moment, Jade was sitting up, human and blinking owlishly.

 

“Roasted salmon…?” Jade inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“And butterbeer. Not a Hogwarts staple, but I asked nicely,” Peony proclaimed with a self-satisfied grin. “They like me.”

 

Jade straightened and dusted off his robes before wordlessly aiming his wand at the low table to move it closer. Peony gave an impressed whistle.

 

“Hey, not bad. You've been working on nonverbal charms?”

Jade had the smug air of a cat, even without actually smiling. “It can't hurt, even if spoken incantations are stronger and more precise. I'd rather not telegraph my actions any more than necessary or rely on the faculty of speech in an emergency.”

Peony barked a laugh at that; how very like Jade. “Flitwick must be ecstatic. Did you know he used to be a champion duelist?”

Jade allowed a small smile. “I did. I've been asking him about shield charms since he's presently the most knowledgeable person at Hogwarts.”

 

Gelda Nebilim had been skilled with them, too, but Jade couldn't ask her anymore, and those skills hadn't been enough to save her.

 

_“Protego_ is useful for blocking jinxes and charms, but less so against physical force or Dark magic, especially,” Peony mused, and it was easy to see why Jade was interested. “But enough about that. You'd better eat before you pass out.”

 

Jade ignored the allegation that he was incapable of judging his limits, but he wasted no time in summoning one of the plates to himself and carefully portioning out the basket’s steaming contents.

* * *

Once finished, Peony set the basket aside to be returned later. Jade didn't need much convincing to sleep off some of his exhaustion. Curfew wasn't for hours yet, and it wasn't as though they needed to do any packing. They, along with Jasper, had opted to spend the winter holiday at Hogwarts.

Peony remained sitting, while Jade was stretched out on his side (when had Jade gotten so tall?), and Peony had managed to slide himself very close. Peony’s lap wasn't the best pillow, but Jade was apparently opportunistic enough not to care. Evidently, he was _also_ too tired to care that Peony’s fingers were absently running through hair, rather than fur. Peony was careful not to remark upon it, lest he break this unnamed spell that had fallen over them.

Peony watched as the lines of tension slowly smoothed out of Jade’s face and his breathing grew slow and deep. They remained thus for several hours, interrupted only by the appearance of Jasper, who only hesitated for a moment before grabbing a cushion and sliding in to sit on the floor by Peony’s feet. Jade’s hand brushed his shoulder, which in turn was resting comfortably against Peony’s knee. Jasper twisted around to find a sliver of red regarding him calmly. He smiled, and the eye closed.

 

For the time being, all was well.

 

* * *

 

As a fox, Jade was well acclimated to the snow, so he opted to explore the grounds and watch as those students returning home for the holidays loaded into the carriages. At least, that had been Jade’s intention. He ended up stopping short when he caught his first glimpse of the carriages, no longer seemingly self propelled. Instead, they were being drawn by incredibly gaunt, draconic flying horses. Given that none of the students were reacting oddly, Jade surmised that perhaps that nothing about the carriage situation had actually changed. He wondered if they were invisible to humans, so he darted inside to find cover and change back.

 

Jade emerged as a human, and the skeletal beasts remained. He was quite certain he hadn’t gone mad, and he was also sure that the beasts must not have been visible to the majority of the students, since it was unlikely that not a one of them would be gawking at the beasts or shying away from them.

Clearly, a second opinion was needed. He went to find Peony, as the Hufflepuff students were less likely to waylay him than Slytherin, and he didn’t know how long the carriages would wait.

* * *

Peony was in the Great Hall, chatting with classmates and seeing some of them off. Jade wasted no time and made straight for the boy, ignoring the cluster of students in yellow scarves.

 

“Please come with me,” Jade murmured, catching his sleeve. “I need a second pair of eyes.”

 

Jade rarely _asked_ for Peony’s help with things, often roping him in or handing him things when Peony’s assistance was needed. Intrigued, Peony quickly excused himself and made to follow. It was _cold_ outside, but it had been drafty in the Great Hall from all the comings and goings, so both boys were well bundled up. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, but they could fill him in later.

Jade stopped once the carriages were in clear view, nodding in their direction. Peony halted beside him, looking thoughtful.

 

“Tell me what you see,” Jade demanded quietly. Peony’s eyebrows rose, but he turned to look back at the cluster of students, considering.

“Well… There’s the students and a few teachers chaperoning, and the carriages, of course. The Thestrals look as morbid as ever, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Jade’s eyes widened a fraction. “Thestrals,” he repeated flatly. “They pull the carriages? This is the first time I’ve seen them.”

Peony didn’t look remotely surprised to hear this. If anything, he grew unusually somber. The look he turned to give Jade wasn’t pitying, but it held a sad sort of understanding. “That’s to be expected, I think. This would be the first time you’ve been near them since the Professor…”

 

Jade inhaled sharply. There was no question as to _which_ professor Peony meant.

 

“Thestrals aren’t bad creatures, Jade. They just have a bad reputation because they’re only visible to people who have witnessed and understood death.”

 

Jade had little doubt that there would be fewer and fewer wizards who remained oblivious to the creatures’ existence as the war dragged on. Who had Peony lost, Jade wondered. Still, they were such curious looking beasts. He was tempted to get closer for a better look, but Peony put a hand on his shoulder as if sensing that thought.

 

“Maybe later I can drag you down to Hagrid’s to get a closer look,” Peony offered softly. “Thestrals are generally gentle beasts, but the ones at Hogwarts are actually _tame.”_ There was an unmistakable gleam in Peony’s eyes as he glanced sidelong at Jade.

Jade finally found his voice again. “Somehow I’m not surprised. Very well; I have plenty of free time.”

Peony’s grin was knowing and sly. “You’ll like them. They look scarier than they actually are, and they're wickedly smart. Just like a certain someone…”

 

Jade didn't dignify that with a response, though the creatures’ physiology alone was enough to interest him. Jade wasn't one to project, per se, but he could appreciate the fact that these beasts were oft misunderstood.

 

“Their body parts must have some _interesting_ magical properties,” Jade mused, half serious and half just for the alarmed look in Peony’s eyes.

“Oh no,” Peony started, “you are _not_ going to dissect them.”

“Of course not,” Jade scoffed. “These Thestrals are Hogwarts property. Consider all the uses for unicorn hair and horn, though, and the fact that Thestrals seem at least as magical in comparison. It's simple scientific curiosity.”

Peony chuckled. “Fair enough, though Thestrals clearly have better _taste_ than unicorns. They actually let me touch them.”

Jade was unimpressed. “I'm afraid I can't objectively comment, since you are living proof that there is _no_ accounting for taste.”

 

And so it continued as they returned to the entrance hall. Peony feigned offense at the jab, but in truth, he just felt _relieved_ to hear Jade sounding more like himself again. Jasper was waiting for them inside, wearing an easy smile.

 

“I'm glad to see we're all in high spirits,” Jasper said by way of greeting. “Professor Slughorn’s been asking after you, Jade. I think he'll be terribly put out if you skip the party.”

“He needn’t worry.” Jade had resigned himself to being dragged to said party whether he liked it or not. At least Jasper and Peony would be there, too.

“Jade and I are gonna go see Hagrid later about Thestrals, if you want to come with,” Peony offered, almost as an afterthought.

Jasper shrugged. “I can’t see them, but it sounds interesting. Sure.”

 

And so it was set. For now, though, they made their way up to the seventh floor. Once the coast was clear, the boys wasted no time in entering the Room, which seemed to have gained a few additional blankets and had a fire merrily crackling in the fireplace. Peony wondered if a chimney opened up somewhere when the room was in such a configuration, or if the smoke simply disappeared by magic.

Jade pulled out an unassuming little satchel, from which he started to withdraw a number of textbooks which could not possibly have all fit inside it at once. A glimpse at the covers had Peony soon leaning in for a closer look.

 

“Biology? Calculus? Jade, are these _muggle_ textbooks?” Was this going to be another thing like the sparring? Jade had convinced Peony and Jasper that wandwork wasn’t everything, and the three of them periodically did some physical training together because ‘you never know when it might come in handy.’

“Yes,” Jade confirmed. “I had been doing my catching up over the summer breaks, but the advanced subjects have _considerably_ more material to cover.”

Jasper was nodding in agreement. “My mum insists that I at least learn some basic muggle curriculum. Especially if I’m going to try for Auror. Getting around means blending in, and I’d look daft if I hadn’t some muggle common sense and stayed on top of current events,” he explained. “Though I imagine this is all Jade’s agenda, not the Curtisses.”

“You would be correct,” Jade replied as he sat down and pulled out a thick notebook and a pencil.

Peony flung himself onto the couch next to Jade with a sigh. “I think you’re missing the point of a _holiday,_ Jade.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “What, the freedom to do as I wish during the daylight hours instead of following an imposed schedule? My choices regarding how I spend my free time are no less valid just because _you_ can’t appreciate them,” he drawled.

“Spoken like a true Ravenclaw,” Jasper laughed, sliding in at Jade’s other side to sit as well. “What are all these charts for?”

Jade didn’t even glance at them. “Log tables. I’d explain, but that would require more context than you’d care to hear, I’m sure. Suffice to say, higher maths sometimes require pulling information from a reference table because doing it by hand is terribly inefficient.”

Peony groaned and fished out a book on anatomy and physiology, idly thumbing through and looking at some of the diagrams. “See, this is why I’d rather work in the ministry. I’ll be the mover and shaker and let you blokes run around trying to blend in with muggles to make it happen. This is what muggles study?”

Jade glanced over at the book. “Well, given that they don’t have the option of healing with magic, all the mending has to be done by hand. If I was a muggle doctor, I think you’d rather I know exactly what goes where inside of you so that I don’t have to poke you full of holes to find the problem, yes? Though I certainly would be more than happy to do it anyway,” Jade added with a sly glint in his eye.

 

_“No_ thanks.”

* * *

They passed a few hours in idle discussion while Jade busily pored through the material, realizing that they’d probably have to save the Thestrals for another day, since it would likely be growing dark and cold by the time they returned and had been tended to. At some point, Jade set the books aside and pulled out a long piece of parchment covered in notations and diagrams, apparently enchanted to store said information on several figurative layers, which Jade could hide or display at his leisure.

 

“Jasper, you’re skilled with arithmancy. I’d like a second opinion,” Jade murmured. Peony and Jasper both leaned in to get a better look.

“Is that for your independent research? It doesn’t look like like anything I’ve seen for class,” Peony inquired, scanning the entire array.

Jade murmured an affirmative, and Jasper leaned closer to the parchment. “Ah, a lot of this is still mocked up, huh....”

 

There were lines of placeholder text for enchantments, notes about needed components, and diagrams of objects and layered charms to be applied.

 

“I don’t think any of this will have interference issues. What is it for?” Jasper finally asked.

Jade smiled. “It will be for _us,_ if I succeed.”

* * *

Jade was clearly still not caught up on rest, since his energy began to flag well before curfew. Peony snuck off to the kitchens again, returning with a similar basket for them to all eat in the comfortable quiet of the Room. Jade shifted to fox form afterward, curling up on Jasper’s lap while Peony snuck back to return the basket and plates. Even with the fire going, Jasper was grateful for the additional warmth and the rare opportunity for contact with this fuzzier, more compact Jade. He refrained from touching Jade’s fox form in public for the most part, in keeping with the cover story that the fox was Peony’s ‘familiar’. Nobody would look twice at Peony engaging with Jade, but Jasper didn’t have that excuse.

At the moment, however, there was nothing preventing Jasper from reaching down to gently bury his fingers in the fur, which was an earthier brown than he usually associated with red foxes. Jade tilted his head, wordlessly guiding Jasper’s hand. This was how Peony found them upon his return, and he sank down onto the couch next to Jasper with a grin.

Jade rolled onto his side, tucking a paw against the exposed white fur of his chest. Peony saw the white belly and _knew_ it was a trap, but he reached anyway. Immediately, Jade’s head darted forward and Peony’s hand became trapped (gently) between Jade’s jaws. The pressure of the sharp little teeth was controlled, and Jade hadn’t ever broken skin unless he _meant_ to. Still, Peony seemed oblivious to discomfort, grinning as paws latched around his arm.

 

“The cute little Jade is just as devious a fiend as the _uncute_ Jade,” Peony laughed, wincing at the brief tightening of jaws at the word ‘cute’.

 

Jasper gently tweaked one of the pointed ears, gleefully snatching his hand away before Jade could nip him. “I dunno; the other Jade is pretty cute, too,” he replied levelly. Jasper’s eyes twinkled with mirth, but there was something expectant and calculating in the way he looked down at Jade, as though gauging his response. Jade, for his part, flicked Jasper’s chin with the brush of his tail, looking decidedly unconcerned, and Jasper relaxed with a smile.

 

* * *

Not for the first time, the cold Slytherin dorm had Jasper wishing he'd some simple means of sneaking out. He was not an animagus and he wasn't sure a Disillusionment charm would fool some of Hogwarts’s permanent residents. But as a Prefect, it wouldn't do to be caught out after hours. Idly, he contemplated undergoing the Animagus preparations and transformation himself after graduating.

To his surprise, Jozette Cecille had opted to stay for the holidays. Jasper wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that Aslan, too, would be spending his Christmas at Hogwarts. He made a mental note to seek them both out at the upcoming party.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cold with a fresh layer of pristine snow. Jade left the Hufflepuff dorm before sunup, taking the opportunity to go for a (four-legged) run through the drifts. The Lake appeared to have finally frozen over, and dawn was only just beginning to turn the snow rosy around him. For the first time since the incident, he edged close to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid’s hut lay close to the tree line, and Jade intended to return here later with Peony and Jasper in tow.

To his relief, nothing smelled or sounded amiss. He darted back to the Ravenclaw dorms to catch another hour or so of sleep.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a significantly less crowded affair than usual. Peony didn't hesitate to pick up his plate and slide into a vacant seat next to Jade.

 

“Living dangerously again?” Jade questioned. Peony laughed.

“Ravenclaw is _civil._ They don't mind,” Peony insisted. Jade glanced around at his housemates, some of whom were giving Peony odd looks but were otherwise indifferent, choosing to ignore the lone Hufflepuff. “I know the party is tonight, but I reckon there's plenty of time to pay Hagrid a visit, yeah?”

Jade shrugged. “For us, maybe. Keep in mind that Hagrid might be very busy himself. Do recall that he often helps with the holiday decorating by hauling in the trees.” Jade looked sidelong at Peony with a hint of amusement. “Not _everything_ revolves around us, you know.”

 

Ultimately, they decided to get an early start. Peony knew the Thestrals lived in the Forbidden Forest, so it was a given that they wouldn't be allowed to enter without supervision.

Once finished and suitably bundled up, they met with Jasper to start the trek down to the edge of the forest.

* * *

Jade eyed the large crossbow propped next to the door with mild interest. Hagrid might not have a wand, but he was clearly capable of defending himself. Peony knocked on the door, and after a few moments of shuffling, it opened. Jade saw the enormous man’s confusion break into a familiar smile; Peony was a regular visitor.

 

“Mornin’! I see you brought yer friends,” he said, beaming down at the three of them. They’d met before, so Jade let Peony do the talking after the reintroductions. When Peony brought up Jade “seeing his first Thestral,” Jade didn’t quite like the sympathetic look directed his way, but he met it levelly.

“Well, I don't see th’ harm in it,” Hagrid agreed. His remarks about the gentle and kindly nature of the misunderstood creatures was a very familiar echo of Peony’s own words. Normally, Jade was wary of Peony’s assessment of a creature’s aggression. But given that these beasts were trusted to pull the carriages year after year with no incidents, Jade was inclined to believe them this time.

 

Hagrid needed to gather some supplies, and each of them was handed a bucket of fresh, raw meat scraps. With that, they all set out down a well-trodden game trail. Even with the leaves fallen, the trees were thick and seemed to grow thicker as they walked, until the light itself was becoming diminished despite the clear skies above. Branches tangled together and created a skeletal canopy above them, casting patterned shadows on the snow. They finally reached a clearing that seemed almost walled in by the naked trunks, and barely any snow seemed to cling to the ground.

Jade was sure he'd seen a dark shape moving in the shadows. Hagrid was looking in the same direction but didn't seem concerned. He clarified that Thestrals were attracted by the scent of blood, but they were not _bloodthirsty._ Hagrid then turned to Jade and instructed him to retrieve one of the bloody meat scraps and hold it out away from himself. Jade did so, carefully keeping his fingers curled and holding the scrap by its edge, not wanting to be accidentally bitten.

 

It didn't take long. Within minutes, one of the shadows stepped slowly out of the trees and into the clearing. Now that he could observe the Thestral up close, Jade realized that its malnourished appearance was an illusion. Though it was indeed skeletal, its hide shone with a handsome luster, and its inky mane was a wispy curtain of black silk.

It was _shaped_ like a winged horse, and it walked on four hooves, but this was largely where the similarities ended. The gaunt creature possessed wings more akin to a dragon, with featherless membranes and claw-tipped wing fingers. Its head was horselike, if one imagined a horse skull with flesh stretched thinly over the naked bone and a mouth gleaming with fangs. Its eyes were white and deathly, and its long tail trailed a shroud of glossy black strands. But, for all its eerie features, the demeanor of the approaching beast was calm, maybe even curious.

Jade’s hand remained steady as he held out his offering. He heard Jasper murmur about the leaf litter stirring around its unseen hooves. The beast regarded him for a moment before carefully taking the scrap between its great jaws and swallowing it whole. Peony couldn’t help acting a _little_ smug at Jasper’s small gasp of surprise.

More of the beasts were emerging, and Jade had no wish to lose his footing on the slippery and uneven ground. He retrieved a larger hunk of meat and seated himself on a large, fallen stone. This time, the beast showed no hesitation. The Thestral strode up to Jade, stopping not half a meter away.

 

   

 

Jade offered the meat; the slender neck bent carefully down as the Thestral took it. He was faintly aware of other Thestrals joining them in the clearing - Peony was carefully giving Jasper directions as a larger Thestral approached. Hagrid apparently knew this one by name.

 

“Tenebrus was th’ first born here in the Forest. Cleverest beast you ever will meet, I reckon.”

 

Hagrid was tossing scraps with the ease of a person scattering birdseed, though not nearly the entire herd seemed inclined to greet them. Jade thought this rather odd.

 

“Do Thestrals require little food due to their physique..?” Jade inquired, wondering where the majority of the herd was. Surely they hadn’t brought enough meat for the whole lot of them. Peony grinned, moving closer and answering in Hagrid’s stead.

“Well, they’re not the heaviest eaters, but they’d really be fine fending for themselves. This is more of a treat than anything. They go after birds and the like, though the Hogwarts herd knows not to attack owls.”

 

Jasper was following Hagrid’s example and tossing scraps out into the clearing, grinning when one was actually snatched midair. A smaller Thestral, no larger than a foal, came up expectantly to Peony with a bold kind of familiarity. Peony smiled warmly at it and held out a handful of small scraps, which the creature took daintily and devoured eagerly. Even though Jade suspected these beasts would hardly be considered ‘cute’ by conventional standards, Peony clearly found them every bit as endearing as any other creature.

Jade tossed a few other scraps in the direction of the Thestrals lingering at the outskirts, then took a long moment to more closely examine the beast which had chosen to stay close at hand. It was a fascinating contradiction in the way the creature’s gaunt physique was at odds with its grace, and its movements belied a surprising amount of strength. Jade couldn’t help but wonder how such a creature had come to exist-

 

“Do you want to touch her?” Peony asked, pulling Jade from his thoughts. “I think she likes you. Just ask nicely.” Clearly Peony would insist regardless, but Jade was admittedly curious. Perhaps he would.

 

The Thestral seemed to be waiting expectantly. Jade held out an empty hand, palm up.

 

“May I?” He asked softly.

 

The Thestral continued to regard him for a moment longer. Finally, she moved closer, dipping her head so that Jade could easily reach it. Her hide was cool, and smooth beneath his fingers. He kept his touch soft and reverent, wondering that such a fantastical and nightmarish beast was still, ultimately, a creature of flesh and blood. Satisfied, he offered her the last scrap from his bucket.

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

They finished up fairly quickly, not eager to stay out in the biting cold. Peony mentioned the possibility of repeat visits, and Jade almost surprised himself by agreeing. He liked the idea of studying these deathly beasts further, but perhaps when the weather was more agreeable. As Jade was stooping to retrieve the empty bucket, he noticed something dark glinting oddly amongst the leaf litter. A closer examination revealed a single, dark hair caught on a dead twig. After only a moment’s consideration, Jade retrieved it. The hair of a Thestral undoubtedly possessed magical properties of _some_ kind. Jade had the odd sense that it had been left there for him deliberately.

 

He pocketed it.

* * *

The trio cleaned up at Hagrid’s cabin, thanking him (while politely declining his offer of homemade brownies), eager to return to the warmth of the castle. Holiday decorating was already underway, and the Great Hall was starting to look quite lively. Jasper had agreed to meet with Aslan to work on the assignment and hopefully finish it posthaste, so Jade returned to his dorm for the time being.

Once there, he carefully fished a special crystal vial from his belongings. It was reinforced with charms. He opened it and carefully placed the single Thestral hair within, intending to analyze it later. As an afterthought, he wrote the word ‘shed’ on a small label and applied it to the bottle.

Satisfied, Jade twisted the key on his small chest of supplies, pressing inward and rotating clockwise, then withdrawing it a notch and turning in the other direction. When he reopened it, a completely different compartment was revealed, into which he placed the vial. That done, Jade pulled out his muggle textbooks and got to work.

* * *

The sun set, briefly turning the snow into a blaze of molten gold before the onset of twilight. There were still hours yet before the party, however, which Jade put to use working on his independent charms research. While Jade had gone to a few of the Slug Club meetings, generally he had been too busy to set time aside for social events. This, however, was a formal holiday party. With some reluctance, Jade changed into dress robes for this single occasion during the school year. While he did have the option to bring a date, that very notion seemed absurd when most of the people with whom he consorted would already be attending.

Dressed simply but elegantly, Jade descended from Ravenclaw Tower to meet up with his companions. Jasper was dressed sharply with his hair slicked back, creating a stark contrast with Peony, whose high-class robes were artfully disheveled. Together, they made their way to the party, which was to be held in Professor Slughorn’s office.

* * *

The party itself was the usual extravagant affair - decorations and refreshments, current and former club members in attendance, students dressed to the nines and mingling with each other. The decorations had transformed the office so that it resembled a large tent. Jade listened with some detachment to the conversations carrying on around him, not particularly eager to chime in on the gossip. Occasionally, he would hear an interesting bit of news and mentally filed such things away. Jasper was chatting up Jozette Cecille, and he gestured emphatically for Aslan to join them as the Gryffindor passed by.

 

“That sly dog is playing matchmaker,” Peony whispered gleefully, nudging Jade. Jade wasn’t sure what was so entertaining about that idea. Jozette certainly seemed to stiffen up in the other boy’s presence. Aslan was warm and friendly, if a little awkward, wearing his heart on his sleeve in typical Gryffindor fashion.

 

Such was the background noise that Jade nearly startled when Professor Slughorn came over to clap a hand on his shoulder, expressing relief that Jade was looking much more himself. Jade thanked him quietly, and Slughorn moved on to ask Peony about his family, and the responding cringe didn’t escape Jade’s notice. Peony didn’t particularly like talking about his family affairs, even amongst close friends, but Jade made a mental note to start keeping tabs on the Malkuth family drama.

 

“Hey, I’m glad to see you’re doing better,” said a voice at his shoulder. To Jade’s surprise, it was Aslan. “You looked like Death warmed over when I saw you the other day.”

Jade blinked owlishly, wondering what sort of terrible impression he must have made if Aslan had seen fit to remark upon it. “Thank you for your concern,” he finally said, nodding slightly.

Aslan smiled. “Sure. If there’s ever anything I can help you with, just say the word.” He looked out at the students milling about with a thoughtful expression. “I’m not much of a partygoer, but isn’t it nice to have at least one event where everyone can just… mingle?”

 

That… was a good point. So many school gatherings remained divided along House lines, such as the Quidditch games, mealtimes, and many of the younger classes. Many of the advanced classes Jade attended were small enough to be a fairly mixed bag, but perhaps he took that for granted, as someone who didn’t socialize nearly so much as many of his peers.

 

“I suppose so,” Jade mused, “though given the exclusive nature of the club, it’s hardly likely to heal any house rivalries,” he added, giving Aslan a knowing, sidelong glance. Aslan was gazing towards Jozette, but he averted his gaze once he realized that Jade had caught him staring.

“Well, you’ve never been one to let those deter you,” Aslan replied, nodding towards Peony as the blond made his way over.

“Aslan!” Peony greeted. “Hey, I didn’t know you were planning to go into Ministry work! So what branch has you interested?” Peony clapped a hand around the boy’s shoulder, and Jade decided to slip away to the refreshment table before hearing the answer.

 

Jade was unsurprised to see mead being offered, given the attendees and especially the host. He took a small glass for himself, watching the fairies float about the streamers. He found it mildly amusing that a creature could be so utterly vain that it was happy serving as a decoration. Surely he could conjure fairy _lights_ with generally the same visual impact. A House Elf came by with a tray of food, and Jade took a small plate with murmured thanks.

And so the party carried on, with Jade mostly observing and occasionally conversing. Peony was friendly with everybody, though Jade was sure that Peony probably didn’t _like_ every person he spoke with, regardless of the impartiality of that disarming smile. Jasper was making rounds and catching up, occasionally passing by Jade to share interesting tidbits of information. At some point, Peony rejoined them, but it was growing rather late and they had certainly stayed long enough to be polite.

 

“I’m about ready to call it a night,” Jasper yawned, earning a laugh from Peony.

“I’m surprised; I thought you liked social gatherings?” Peony asked, carefully taking Jade’s empty glass and setting it down.

Jasper shrugged. “Yeah, but there’s only so much small talk I can stomach in one night with the same group of people,” he explained. “Besides, Jade’s English accent is starting to slip.”  
  
“It is not,” Jade interjected mildly, with perfect enunciation. “I didn’t think you cared?” Peony looked skeptical, eyeing the mead.  
  
Jasper laughed. “I don’t, but _you_ do. I’m just teasing you; you’d been giving that drink a lot more attention than the party-goers.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “Well, it just happens that my lips weren’t otherwise occupied flapping endlessly to make smalltalk.”

Peony mimed an arrow striking his heart. “Ouch. No love for the intricate art of mingling with socialites,” he lamented. “I daresay you think it’s a waste of time to indulge in social niceties.”

Jasper nudged Jade with an elbow. “There’s something to be said for making and maintaining connections, even if you aren’t exactly a social butterfly.”

Jade glanced over at Professor Slughorn, then out at the room. “A point.”

 

They bid Slughorn farewell and took their leave, separating to return to their respective dorms. Some time later, Jade slipped out as a fox and snuck into the Hufflepuff dorms. Still feeling a bit warm from the mead, he changed back into his own shape.

Sleep came swiftly and peacefully.

 

* * *

 

Christmas was still a few days away, and the trio spent much of their time in common areas such as the Great Hall and the Room of Requirement. At some point, Peony and Jasper managed to convince Jade to participate in a snowball fight, which soon drew in other students.

It started out fairly relaxed, but Jasper and Peony eventually declared open war, prompting the gathered students to split into teams. Peony and Jasper led one, while Jade alone led the other. The lack of foresight in stating ground rules _rapidly_ grew apparent; Jade managed to quickly perfect the trick of using magic to charm the snow into spheres and levitate them to launch with merciless precision at his foes. Peony and Jasper countered by creating a snow wall. However, a single wall was of little use defending from other angles, so Jade and his incidental cohorts merely split and circled around. The match was soon won handily, with Peony surrendering after being pelted by Jade’s rapid-fire technique at close range.

 

“You never told me you were a bloody tactician,” Peony groaned, shaking snow out of his scarf and hood. “I dunno what I expected; of course you’d bring strategy to a simple game.”

Jade dried himself off with a charm. “I daresay that the inclusion of strategy is a core element of _most_ games, which are played according to rules and decided by skill, strength, or luck. Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser,” he drawled, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, I just didn’t think you’d take it so seriously.”

“I’m always serious,” Jade deadpanned, and Peony cracked a grin. Jasper joined them, ruffling Peony’s hair. Together, they headed indoors.

* * *

They made their way separately up to the Room of Requirement, and Jade bent again to his muggle textbooks. Jasper had claimed one of the books and was reading through it with interest, while Peony had snagged a few pieces of paper and a spare mechanical pencil. After examining it and experimenting with making marks and then erasing them, he began sketching idly.

 

At some point, Jasper leaned over to peer at the rough drawing, which looked surprisingly skillful. “That’s actually pretty impressive. Do you study art?”

Peony shrugged. “Not really. It’s just a hobby. Here,” he prompted, handing the sheet over to Jasper to see properly. “I know you can’t see Thestrals, and I haven’t really seen any illustrations in books, but a rough sketch is better than nothing, right?”

Jasper was oddly touched. “Thank you,” he murmured, looking it over. There was little detail on the page, but it still clearly gave the impression of a gaunt horse, showing the shape and proportion of the wings, the long tail, the posture and general appearance.

“Keep it,” Peony replied. “I’d try to detail it more, but I swear Thestral art has a way of disappearing, the more accurate the worse. It’s not the first time I’ve sketched them, but darned if I always somehow misplace those, or they get ruined by weathering or dropped somewhere and destroyed.”

Jasper was somewhat skeptical, since it seemed odd that a man-made rendition of a particular creature would have such qualities, but who knew. If locations could be made Unplottable, then perhaps it wasn’t so far fetched, given what he knew about Thestrals.

 

Rather than miss another meal in the Great Hall, Jade packed away his things and insisted that they make their way down to eat as the time drew near. Jade’s thoughts were occupied with his projects, but he didn’t miss the way several students actually smiled and greeted him more warmly than usual. Jade recalled their faces from the earlier snowball fight, wondering if they somehow thought him more approachable after that trivial bit of fun. He smiled back, making an effort to pay more attention to the conversations carrying on around him, somewhat surprised when a Ravenclaw first year asked if he could explain the trick he’d done with the snowballs. (Really, launching them hadn’t involved magic, just physics, but it was easy enough to explain.)

Feeling oddly satisfied, Jade made his way back up to the Room.

* * *

 Jasper and Jade sat with the enchanted parchment spread between them, Peony occasionally chiming in with relevant suggestions or logistical inquiries. While Jade and Jasper both had great skill in applied spellwork, Peony had a much greater foundation on lore and the significance of some of the more archaic and traditional ideas as applied to the necessity of certain components.

 

“There’s a reason, though, why you’d invoke one over the other. And have you thought about _when_ you’d be testing this out? I mean moonlight or noon-forged can make a big difference,” Peony explained, tapping the parchment where Jade had listed out components and the rough steps of a creation process for an enchanted object of some kind. “See, this is why you should’ve taken Divination with me. If you want to be extra careful, star alignment might matter, too.”

Jade carefully made notes in the margin. “Yes, I suppose I should look into it. It doesn’t really have bearing on my day-to-day life, but magical substances are much more susceptible to such influences than we are.”

Jasper hummed his agreement. “This is some complicated stuff, after all. It can’t hurt to be too careful.”

 

Something in Jasper’s tone sounded odd, to Jade’s ears. He glanced up, only to find that Jasper was gazing back, and the other met his eyes with curiosity. The gaze held a wordless question, a patient sort of uncertainty.

Their foreheads were nearly touching.

“...May I?” Jasper whispered.

Jade blinked, glancing over at Peony who merely watched them with some amusement. He looked back to Jasper, who still waited patiently with the air of someone who would accept any response with equal grace.

“Yes,” Jade breathed, closing his eyes as Jasper leaned forward, reaching to gently tip Jade’s chin, and kissed him.

It was chaste, a warm and soft press of lips to which Jade responded after only the briefest hesitation. When Jasper finally pulled away, it felt like the atmosphere had shifted ever so slightly. It was as though the little sphere of Jade’s world had moved in orbit, tipping closer to the sun, a transition from winter into spring. The ice he’d built between himself and everyone else had begun to thaw, even as the world outside still crept towards the heart of winter.

 

Jade realized that his future, going forward, would no longer consist of the solitary “I,” assailed and fleeing from every outside force that sought to change or claim him. He knew, with trials yet ahead and his personal demons hunting him like hounds, that winter would end, and there would always be “ _We_ ” to face the coming changes, whether Jade welcomed it, or not. They were all different ripples from the same cast stones. The warmth in Jasper’s smile was meant for _him,_ and suddenly everything seemed to fall into place.

They returned to their discussion. At some point Jasper’s knee came to rest against Jade’s, and Peony’s hand found his shoulder, feeling for all the world like they belonged there.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like _**Three Dog Nights**_ , this will also have a separate, direct follow-up.
> 
> For a full size view of the Thestral art, [go here.](https://sta.sh/01ykflrxpe7u)


End file.
